Alison Mason: Book One
by Potter4life01
Summary: Ally Mason lived a normal life until her Hogwarts letter came. STORT BETTER THAN SUMMARY! K plus to be safe Eventual OC/OC SM/RW OC/ASP
1. The Letter

**I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING OR WARNER BROTHERS.**

Alison Mason, or Ally as her friends like to call her, lived a very normal life. She had short black hair and blue eyes. Also, she had a small scar on her left cheek that was left their when her four-year-old self forgot that knives were sharp. She went to school, went home from school, did homework and went to bed. Until the day nearing her 11th birthday changed all that.

Ally woke up on a usual Saturday morning nothing special. But she woke up before everyone else so she went downstairs. There was something strange. There was an owl waiting on her front lawn. "That's strange", she said to herself. But she decided to ignore it. She was wondering what that owl was doing her five-year-old sister, Emily, came running down the stairs

.

"Today's the party! Today's the party!"

"Who's again Emily?" Ally asked her sister. Unlike Ally, Emily had too many friends to count.

"Tammy's party silly! Also Mum told me to tell you to get the post"

"Fine" Ally went up to the door to get the post when she saw a letter with emerald writing.

_ Ally Mason _

_ The bedroom on the second floor_

_ Number 5, Hamal Street_

_ Kent_


	2. Hogwarts, Owls, and Muggleborns, oh my!

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING.**

Ally blinked. How could they have known where her bedroom was? But she wanted to see it first so she opened it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

_Headmistress: Penelope Clearwater_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class)_

_Dear Ms. Mason,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Since you are a muggleborn, tomorrow a professor from our schools will be here to explain everything._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

While wondering what muggleborn and awaiting her owl she turned to the next page

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_An Updated History of Magic_

_by Hermione Granger_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

"ALLY!" her sister called.

"Yes Emily?" she asked, still confused by the letter.

"Mum has breakfast ready!"

Was she standing there that long? But then interrupting her thought process she smelled her favorite food. _Pancakes. _She had a weakness for pancakes so if she smelled them she would feel like she was in food heaven.

"Coming! That is pancakes right?!" She asked, a little too hyper for anyone in the houses liking.

"Right", her mum called, "Also happy early birthday" she said kissing her on the head when Ally came in the room.

"Hey mum? Can you take a look at this?" she asked giving her the letter.

After reading it her mother just said, "Well then, we will just have to wait and see if a professor comes over and see if it's true, but i have an idea! **(AN: THE YEAR IS 2017 PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I AM WRONG) **Let's watch a Disney Movie!"

Ally smiled, for she loved Disney Movies. **(THIS WON'T BE A MAJOR PLOT POINT!)**

* * *

After dropping off Emily at her friend Tammy's party, her and her mother spent the rest of the day watching her favorite Disney Movies.

"Ally?" Emily asked.

"Yes?"

"If you really are magical and you go to that school, promise you won't forget about me since I am not magical?"

"Oh Emily" she said, picking up her sister, "I would never ever forget about you, besides, I doubt this is even real" she said smiling at her sister. She loved her sister more than anything. Just as she was about to put her to bed the door opened.

"Who is it?" Emily asked.

"It's probably-"she said cut off by Emily

"DADDY!" Emily said, running downstairs.

When both sisters were downstairs they ran and hugged their dad. After all, they hadn't seen him all day!

"How are you?" he asked, kissing them both on the head.

"Good, I got this weird letter but I will show you it in the morning"

So after that they all went to bed.


	3. Madam Malkins

**Again I am not J.K Rowling.**

* * *

As usual Ally slept late. She had no idea how she did though. She was too excited because of the fact that magic might actually excist. She finally got up and brushed her short black hair into a messy ponytail. She put on a t-shirt and sweatpants and went downstairs. When she got downstairs a young woman was waiting for her. The woman had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Ms. Mason" she said.

Ally looked to her mum, confused. "She is here to talk to you about Hogwarts" her mum said with a smile on her face.

"I am Professor Davies. See, Ms. Mason you are what we call in the magical world, a muggleborn. That means that even though you don't have any magical blood, you are magical. Since you and your family don't have knowledge about the magical world, I have come to tell you about it and where to get your schoolbooks and supplies." Professor Davies finished.

After telling her and her mother about the magical world, she took them to their fireplace. Ally was confused, why were they going their fireplace?

"We are going to get to Diagon Ally by means of the floo network. Even though muggle fireplaces aren't usually connected to the floo network, exceptions were made for today, and yes, for today your mother will be able to come with you"

"So how does it work?" Ally asked nervously.

"You take the floo powder" as she said that, she took out a bag of a powder-like substance, "and say where you want to go and throw it down, for today you will be saying Diagon Ally" she finished.

"Ok", Ally said going towards the fireplace, "Diagon Ally right?"

"Right"

She took the powder went into the fireplace, said "Diagon Ally!" and threw it down.

* * *

She looked around the room. She saw a sign that said Diagon Ally Floo Network. Boy, did she not want to have to do that again. Following her was her mother and Professor Davies.

"Next we will go to Gringotts, where you can trade your muggle money for our money"

After getting the money and having explain to her, they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Now I will be waiting right out here for you. Ok sweetie?" Her mother said.

"Yes mum"

Madam Malkin was an old witch with gray hair. "Just stand right their", she said. Right next to Ally was a pale boy with blonde hair, silver eyes and a pointed face.

"Hello" he said, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yup" she said.

"Play Quidditch at all?" the boy asked.

"No", she said "Today is my first day in the magical world"

"So your parents were muggles?" he asked.

"Yup" she said, hoping that didn't matter.

"Cool" he said "I find muggle items very interesting, got a whole collection in one room in the manor"

"Does being muggleborn matter?" she asked nervously.

"Only to some people, but in reality it doesn't really matter. One of the people who helped defeat You-Know-Who was a muggleborn"

Ally nodded, wondering who You-Know-Who was. "Thats it!" Madam Malkin said.

"Well see you at Hogwarts" the boy said.

"Bye!" she said.

**AN: This is my headcanon Scorpius. This is where he was raised to be accepting of muggleborns and muggles.**


End file.
